leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Shyvana/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * abilities all benefit from attacking units. As a result, Attack Speed items are more valuable on her than most champions. * is great to level-up against difficult lane opponents. * is an ideal choice for jungling. Monsters will be hit by the full duration, and the speed boost improves her ganking potential. * It can be valuable to purchase one of the items that can slow enemies: , , or . ;Playing Against * A significant portion of power is generated through aggression, making her weak against opponents who are able to keep their distance. * All of abilities hit multiple enemies in . It's important for opposing champions to not cluster while fighting her. * Fury Bar indicate her can be activated. Harassing her when she's low on Fury can be very effective. Tricks ;Ability Usage * With 45% cooldown reduction, it is possible to maintain the W's AoE damage and the E's scorched earth as long as you keep attacking. The W will keep on until the duration is less than 7 seconds. If you manage to keep it on until the cooldown resets, you can use another W with 7 seconds, able to extend it to 11 seconds( if the W duration is enough to keep it until the cooldown resets, all the subsequents W will reset the extended duration, so you can keep it infinitely, but after some tests, this is almost impossible, since the max cooldown reduction for W is 6.6 seconds, but the game understands it as 7 seconds). As for the scorched earth, when the fire runs out, the skill will be on again, so as long as you keep on combat, your damage will be infinitely. * The max cooldown reduction for Q is 2.75 seconds, so if you manage to hit 4 enemies at the same time, you can keep using it. * 's damage do not benefit from armor penetration, but the magic damage scales with AD. * 's size is really beneficial, since the auto attack range scales with champion's size and her ultimante increases both, in dragon form will hit more as you grow your hit box size. * strength comes from her innate durability from and her high mixed damage output, AoE, and utility from and , along with her ability to duel effectively with and . However, she lacks hard CC and is prone to being kited. * With good positioning and timing, can massively extend the duration of . By hitting three targets, it generates enough Fury to stay in dragon form for another two seconds. * is a great turret pushing tool, as it allows you roughly three auto-attacks worth of damage in the time space of ~ seconds (taking into account attack animation time and casting time) * Use to chase down or flee from enemies, as it grants bonus movement speed. ** provides the largest bonus movement speed at the start of the ability. Activating it gives a quick burst of speed that can be used to juke skillshots and enemies. * is an excellent peeling ability, if you see a key member of your team (an ADC or APC) starting to get focused, use the dash and knock the enemies off while giving your ally enough distance to continue attacking. ** With good positioning, you can use to push enemies away from your allies while diving onto their backline to disrupt them. * Casting followed by will lead to a flaming trail from where you started . * can be used to chase in or escape from any situation. ** Take note that stuns, silences, snares, knock-ups and knockback effects can hit and stop mid-flight. Beware of your enemies' capacity to do this. ** is one of the longest dashes in-game, as such it allows going over large walls and otherwise impassable terrain. * goes through units. If you find yourself as a laner (most likely top) putting points in this ability gives you a good harassment tool and can be used to farm easily. It may be worth maxing if you are against a ranged opponent as has no other ranged abilities. * To perform a quick harass, hit your opponent with and run into them with , following with a to proc the mark from and the on-hit bonus damage of twice, putting out good damage and extending . You can then use the prolonged speed boost granted by to escape just as you entered. * When using , try to position yourself to be able to hit as many targets as you can with your AoE abilities. * Attacking turrets, inhibitors or the nexus does not trigger the cooldown reduction for . It does, however, reset her auto-attack timer, build Fury and extend the duration of . * While both hits triggered from deal on-hit effects, only the first hit is able to deal a critical strike. The second hit only deals a percentage of attack damage as damage. * kit allow her to do large amount of damage over time at close-range, but it doesn't provide her with burst capabilities. Failure to combine or land abilities together to effectively damage a target will create an opening for a period of time that your opponents can take advantage of, so be aware of your enemies' potential methods to disengage from you. * is one of the fastest junglers, having great clear speed and mobility, allowing her to counter-jungle exceptionally well. However, her lack of CC diminishes her early game presence and is more focused on denying the enemy jungler. ** Starting with can be a fair way to clear monster camps while basic attack diminishes cooldown. Same thing goes to as marked monsters get bonus magic damage. *** can be used to clear the lesser monsters quickly before vanquishing the bigger ones. can be used with good positioning to mark all monster camps in order to attack effectively. however evens multiple monsters, particurarly the lesser ones so she can focus the bigger ones in combat ** must have at least 2 ranks on both and in order to save time in clearing monster camps. ;Runes Usage * can survive both in lane and jungle with her combo damage-tankiness with a hint of ability backbone. The Precision path is the main tool with Domination as the contradictive alternative or Resolve for sustain. Secondary path can be either Resolve for more durability, Precision to compensate the alter path or Sorcery for a bit of ability zinc and attack speed bonus. * Precision ** is useful as triggers two succesful stacks. *** Alternatively increases her attack speed in battle. ** can help her endure in fights especialy teamfights. *** Alternatively can help when utlising healing items or buffs. ** The legend slot varies with the situation, though helps in attack speed, or to reduce crowd control. ** allows her to even the odds when on low health. *** can be a lethal alternative for easy picking kills. * Domination ** Having a full aggresive ability kit, can secure the three marks. ** heals her whern fighting enemy champions whilst scalling stats like attack speed, movement speed or armor and magic resist. *** Sudden impact synergies with her blink spells or items and even . ** As a jungler, is your ally in covering brushes during jungle farming. *** provides an aggressive alternative. ** provides more healing in combat. * Sorcery ** provides survivability when feeling formidable. ** helps with movement speed and AD or Ap adaptive. *** lowers her high cooldowns even in early game. ** is useful even in jungle position for traversing fast. * Resolve ** provides good sustainance against lane opponents. ** scales with throughout game. ** gives better regenariation if planning to follow a tank build. ;Item Usage * lacks crowd control aside from the knockback from , which tends to be unwieldy and dubious in effectiveness in many cases. Movement speed slowing items are an effective source of CC. ** Both and are very powerful on , but buying both is not recommended. gives superior late-game damage and is the tried-and-true choice for utility and tankiness. * On-hit effect and attack speed items have substantial synergy with skillset. They will increase Fury generation, lower the cooldown on , proc the on-hit effect from more often, and increase her overall damage output significantly. ** The attack speed and on-hit damage-effect of synergizes well with , who can also quickly accumulate the item's stacks. ** provides excellent stats for . The attack damage gives her and more damage, the ability power gives and more damage, the attack speed gives her more Fury generation, and the on-hit damage-effect stacks with Dragon Form cleave damage. * is an excellent item for in the mid-game, combining a generally effective chunk of durability stats to survive combat with a good amount of free magic damage to stack with . * Items that grant attack speed and cooldown reduction are great offensive items for abilities, especially and . ** is an excellent item for damage purposes on . Its active-effect's attack speed and movement speed help utilize her passive effects and chase, provides large amounts of CDR and the armor penetration. ** is an effective item for her, offering a very cost effective mix of attack speed and CDR that it grants a good deal of ability power that scales well with her and . * While it may seem odd, will make her highly resilient to magical burst, but also of as it deals magical damage and the aura reduces MR. * is a great defensive item for . Its AoE active is very useful due to having a fairly minimal method for crowd control and her kit's plethora of area of effect abilities prefers when enemies that are close together to stay that way as long as possible. * synergizes with passive, granting you a lot of survivability at a small cost in early game. * is a great mid game item as it helps sustainability along with the unique effect that allows her to stick to her target. ** It can also be built into , which synergizes well with and considering the passive and active, and allows her to maintain a strong late game and be a formidable duelist. * and its upgrade , can be great cost effective items for , offering attack damage, sustain with health regen and life steal along with the active and passive effects, which synergize with , proccing twice on a single target. ** and share a unique passive , so stacking / doesn't increase the splash damage. ** during will only proc the passive twice on the primary target due to an intern timer preventing it from affecting multiple targets in one attack. * When jungling, and because lacks crowd control, upgrading to can benefit when ganking. Alternatively, purchasing can add tons of damage for when attacking enemies. ** Enchanting the upgrade with can be efficient for applying on-hit physical damage. Alternatively, the enchantment can help with cooldown and damage. ;Countering * While is autoattack reliant and is likely to build attack damage items, deals magic damage, which scales off bonus attack damage, and the on-hit effect of deals magic damage based off the target's maximum health - this gives high mixed damage that is difficult to itemize against. ** Overall, it is better to build magic resistance over health and armor to counteract her kit's magic damage, though attack speed slowing items such as and may help to lower her damage output considerably. * If you notice using her , move away from the spell path to avoid it damaging you - at full range, it will take her seconds to reach you so you usually hope to dodge it from a long distance. ** If you have stun, silence, snare, knock-back or knock-up abilities, use them quickly on when she casts to stop her mid-flight. * has a lot of potential for AoE damage while using . However, and strike in front of her, so splitting apart to make unable to face as much of your team at once will reduce the effectiveness of and . * Take note if Fury bar is full while you are attempting to kill her. The long range of can easily allow her to go over walls even while a fair distance away from them, so avoid wasting abilities with significant cooldowns and costs on her. ** is not limited by cooldown - quickly gaining Fury allows her ultimate to be ready long before yours if you misuse it. * requires Fury, which is quickly gained by auto-attacking. This time period is a good opportunity to harass her from range and delay her ultimate. * shines in an extended close-combat fight over time. Use champions with many options to disengage and do your best to avoid such a fight against her. ** has no natural ways to keep you in place for her to auto-attack you. After using , she has little ability to catch up if crowd-controlled out of melee-range. Using crowd-control effects to hinder her movement during can also stop her from getting the ability to its maximum duration or damage. * provides a very large amount of bonus movement speed at the beginning of the ability, which decreases a bit in effectiveness over time. Try to avoid using skillshots against until after she casts , as the movement speed boost, especially at the ability's initial use, can allow her to easily dodge them. * tends to jungle and normally, jungle route starts at red. Thus, considering stealing her blue is a likely safe method to take experience away her early jungle and to prevent any enemies from having it. * In her dragon form, is more powerful than during her human form. ** Her passive during her ultimate is doubled, therefore it is recommended to buy armor penetration or magic penetration items. ** Keep your allies spread to avoid her and as the spells are turned into AoE spells. ** Beware overextending into tense situations to chase her in her dragon form. increases her movement speed to make catching her difficult and leaves a fiery trail that can deal significant damage if you do not avoid it. *** Following the burning trail allows you to find her easily, but you also take DoT - if you and are both fairly weakened, underestimating the DoT can firmly put the tide in her favor. * lacks any gap hard gapclosers across from her ultimate, and she is highly dependent on her movement speed with to get into range into the enemy. As such, ranged top laners with good kiting mechanics such as , , , , , , and can easily zone out and can harass and farm safely in a distance. **Keep in note that is one of the few bruisers that do not use mana as a resource and can easily build life steal items such as , , and to sustain herself in lane longer, so build accordingly to counter her. * While is extremely tanky, one of her biggest shortcomings is that she lacks any form of crowd control aside from her ultimate's knockback, which has a fairly wonky hitbox. Because of this, a fatal weakness of is that she lacks any meaningful ways to peel for her teammates, and instead must always try to dive the enemy. You can take advantage of this by just diving and killing the enemy ADC/mid laner as cannot protect them. But don't forget to protect your own ADC/mid laner, as is fairly hard to kite and peel without hard CC. * is a good teamfighting counter for , because he can counter her with his . cannot dash over it, and cannot use her to go into an enemy unless she can circumvent the wall, which will hold her back. Category:Champion strategies Category:Shyvana de:Shyvana/Strategie ru:Shyvana/Strategy